virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Helen Fisher
Helen Hailey Fisher is a resident of Venus Island, and good friends with the island's owner, Rachel. She has been a general islander staff member since November of 2016. History Helen was born on the twenty-fifth of May, 1999 in Cowbridge, in the Vale of Glamorgan, Wales. She was raised by her parents, Morgan and Erin Fisher, and used to spend a lot of time looking after and playing with her baby brother prior to moving to Venus Island. At school, she was a part of a tight-knit circle of friends between herself, Anna, and Kelly, and later Rachel; this prevented her from being bullied too much for her stutter, although it did not prevent it outright. During lessons at swimming school with Anna and Kelly, Helen would take to the water like a duck; she was so naturally good at swimming that she was able to easily rival Anna, who was swimming competitively. Kelly would often hang back, however, due to her slower speed and also because she was concerned of getting kicked in the face. While Kelly was the star of cooking lessons, Anna was the star of physical education lessons, and Rachel was the star of mathemetics lessons, Helen wanted to be the star of drama lessons, but ended up resigning herself to performing only in parts where she was not required to speak, as she was very concerned that her stutter would at least cause her to not get the part, and at worst ruin the play for everyone else. However, after the three of them received an invitation from Rachel to Venus Island, Helen quickly accepted after Anna told her that she had quickly accepted it also. Kelly took a little more time to decide, but eventually concluded that she did not want to stay behind without her friends - especially as she knew that she would continue to be bullied. Physical Description Helen is the tallest out of herself, Anna, and Kelly, although she is still around the same height as the both of them; she is slim and has an average-sized bust. Her eyes are coloured greyish, and she likes to wear her long, brown hair either down normally, or sometimes in a ponytail during periods of activity such as sports. Her hair used to be short during her first year or two on the island, similar in length to Madeleine's hair after her return to the island although much more "bushy". Similarly to Anna, Helen does not wear makeup regularly, and will only wear it for special occasions; however, she does not like to wear too much makeup, and will only end up wearing a very small amount that does little more than smoothen her face a little. Helen's dress sense is very similar to Kelly's; she likes to dress very casually, often wearing t-shirts or camisoles, loose jeans, and Converse shoes. As Kelly's dress sense began to evolve, so did Helen's, and she began to include other, more "Tumblr-ish" items of clothing into her wardrobe, such as denim jackets and cardigans, skinnier jeans and jean shorts, and some boots. In regards to swimsuits, Helen's bikinis are much like Kelly's - light-coloured and cute, usually plain, spotted, or striped, and sometimes frilled. However, Helen is less averse to bikinis that are a little more revealing, as she claims that they help her to feel more confident in her body. She will stay away from overtly-revealing bikinis, however. While Helen does not wear much in the way of accessories, as well as no jewellery at all, she will wear a plain, pinkish-red plastic hairband almost every day; the only exceptions being if she is particularly afraid of losing it. This hairband was a birthday from from her late grandmother for her tenth birthday, and Helen likes to wear the hairband as much as possible so that she can remember her beloved grandmother. Health, Hygiene, and Voice Helen is a healthy individual; she makes sure to exercise often, and her diet consists of a considerable amount of fruit. She has a somewhat high metabolism, which makes it a little harder for her to gain weight; she has gone on record in the past as saying that, if it were not for her high metabolism, all of the fruit that she is eating would make her "fat". She avoids one particular fruit, however, as she is allergic to nuts. As a result, she likes to read the ingredients of everything she eats carefully before eating it. She has a high energy level, perhaps because of all the fruit that she eats, and can be active for quite a while. She liked to go to bed early so that she can wake up early, and potentially be the first one in the water. She has a generally good memory, but can easily forget things sometimes. Just like Kelly and Anna, Helen speaks with a Welsh accent; however, the volume of her voice is in-between Kelly and Anna. While Kelly speaks softly and quietly, and Anna speaks loudly and quickly, Helen meets them in the middle, as it were. She will also use the word "gob" more times than anyone else on the island combined, as she finds the word to be hilarious. Helen suffers from a stutter, predominantly in the form of repetitions but also with prolongations and blocks. Her stutter causes her to repeat parts of a word ("f-f-f-fish") or stretch out part of a word ("fiiiiiiish"); sometimes, a word will be "blocked" ("I like... fish"). Although her stutter has improved over time as her confidence has improved from spending her time on Venus Island, it is still present in her everyday speech to an extent. Her stutter is diminished when she is especially comfortable, but is worsened if she is nervous, anxious, excited, or otherwise agitated or stressed. When stuttering, her face will tense up and she will blink rapidly. Personality Helen is a very bubbly and optimistic person, and can often be similar to Kelly when Kelly is fully out of her shell. She has a good sense of humour, and tends to find a lot of different things funny. She also has a habit of finding somewhat funny things hilarious, and so can sometimes end up splitting her sides at something everyone else simply chuckles at; Helen laughing so hard can often cause others to laugh because she is laughing. Helen is quite an average person, although she is usually quite zestful in a way that can cheer others up with second-hand enthusiasm. She is also very kind, and is grateful and loving towards her friends. She works very well in a team, motivating other members of the team to do well and help the team succeed. She can forgive relatively easily, and is quite humble. Likes and Dislikes The loves of Helen's life must surely be fish; she is obsessed with fish in many different ways, from having fish-themed clothing, duvet, and desktop background, to having a large fish tank in her room full of black skirt tetras that she takes great care in looking after. Sometimes, she will take greater care of her fish than she does for herself. She is very particular, however, about not eating fish. She will refuse to eat any food that contains fish or anything from a fish as an ingredient; while she does recognise and accept that others do not mind eating fish, she still feels a little sad whenever she sees someone else eating fish. She has also been known to almost cry from watching someone prepare a fish in the kitchen, cutting into it with a knife. As well as looking after her own fish, she likes to swim amongst the fish in the ocean sometimes. Although she used to swim with Anna prior to Venus Island, they tend to swim separately when there are fish around as Helen will complain that Anna is scaring all of the fish away. The two will still swim competitively in the pool occasionally, however, just like they used to. Helen is also a good actor, and likes to practice her acting ability with other islanders in Lucy's occasional Instagram videos. She does not consider herself as good an actor as Harriet, however, although she has learnt a lot from Harriet's advice. She often appears in Lucy's Instagram videos alongside Hannah and Rosalie, as they have observed that a lot of Lucy's followers are fans of the trio. Helen has a lot of prized possessions, including her aforementioned pinkish-red hairband - it used to be red, but it has since faded somewhat from regular exposure to the sun. She of course prizes her fish, and is sure to feed them plenty of food every day and keep tabs on them also. Relationships and Family Helen is good friends with a number of different islanders; as well as being close with Anna and Kelly, she is also close with Hannah and Rosalie. Much like Kelly, she cannot choose a best friend, and will instead claim that everyone is her best friend. Although she does not participate in the Anna and Kelly versus Hannah and Rosalie beach volleyball feud, Helen is always entertained by watching it, and likes to provide support and motivation to both teams. Helen keeps in regular contact with her family as well as her brother, keeping them up to date on what has been going on with her. She enjoys watching her little brother grow up - he is eleven years old as of 2019 - even though she is not there with him, and likes to send him and her family homemade souvenirs from the island. Social Life Being very extroverted and cheerful, Helen loves to start conversations with others, especially if she sees that someone looks a little down. She and Anna are usually the ones coaxing Kelly out of her shell, although Kelly has become more sociable over time. She is quite patient, and does not like to judge others from first appearances as she believes that everyone is inherently a good person. Although she admits to having a preference to associate with others like her, she also realises that she does not usually pay attention to that preference and ends up associating with anyone who she likes and respects. Romantic Life Helen is heterosexual, although she does claim to be undergoing a period of questioning her sexuality. She will not reveal the real reason why this is to anyone other than Rachel, Anna, and Kelly; the real reason being that it had never occurred to her before that she was sexually attracted to some other islanders. Helen has held a couple of crushes on boys during her school days, although these feelings were never reciprocated. Her ideal date is, funnily enough, visiting an aquarium or museum before having a casual lunch somewhere not too fancy, but not too cheap. Although Helen is still a virgin, she has had a sexual experience in the past. While she was around the house of one of her crushes at the time, her crush managed to convince her to show him her breasts, and then her genitalia. Helen was very nervous to do so, but she wanted to "impress" her crush and so she did it anyway. This led to her crush asking her if she "had ever had sex before" and if she "wanted to" with him - Helen, being young and dumb and in love, hesitantly agreed. The experience was very embarrassing and quite painful for her; despite her crush wearing a condom, she was quite fearful that she was going to get pregnant after he (quickly) reached climax. Helen found herself unable to look her crush in the eye for a different reason than love ever since that evening, and she ended up never talking to him again. She is very reluctant to disucss this sexual experience with others, even with close friends, as she she is made uncomfortable from recalling it in any detail. She has joked, however, that it was that day that "made her like girls". Behaviour Although it is not often that she is angry, Helen will usually complain or express her anger when she is angry or annoyed. Similarly, she will end up crying easily if she becomes too sad. She can get scared quite easily also, and will always try to run (or swim) away from any perceived dangers. She will always apologise and attempt to make amends if she feels guilty about something, however, especially if she feels that she has done something wrong. Helen does not like to talk about sex in public, and will only do so in private with her closest friends - usually Anna, Kelly, and Rachel. She will often blush if she is flirted with, and will try to brush it off. Similarly, her humbleness causes her to playfully brush off criticism, but she does enjoy being praised. She also has a low tolerance for pain, and is unable to easily shrug it off. Although Helen is very busy on the island, she manages to work well despite the stress that she can sometimes be under on some days. She works reasonably well under pressure, but can easily break down if too much is expected of her. She does not respond well to peer pressure or humiliation, however, and is upset and made uncomfortable by it. She is somewhat open to criticism, but only if it is conveyed respectfully and not as an off-hand complaint or shouted. Emotional and Spiritual Characteristics Helen is somewhat level-headed the majority of the time, although her emotions can sometimes overrun her rationality. She has gotten better at controlling herself over time, however, and can usually hold herself back from making rash decisions. While she is very kind to both strangers and friends, she is more relaxed around friends and much more relaxed around friends in private. She is also very playful towards her close friends, both in public and private; for example, she may sneak up behind Kelly and make her jump instead of simply walking up to her and saying hello. Helen is not religious, and considers herself an agnostic atheist. Her zodiac sign is Gemini; however, she does not believe in astrology. Views and Opinions Helen likes the idea of getting married in a cheesy, romantic sort of way, and finds herself hoping that she does end up getting married in the future. She is unsure about both having children and having sexual intercourse with a future partner, however; she reassures herself by saying that she will know when it is the right time. Helen used to not really understand homosexuality, although has since come to an understanding of it thanks to questioning her own sexuality. Much like Kelly, Helen does not go out of her way to engage herself in the discussion of politics, and so does not care for where she stands politically. From what views she has expressed in the past, it is accepted that she is somewhat left-wing. She also finds endless hilarity in referring to Donald Trump as a "cheese puff". Helen likes to stay away from alcohol after getting drunk shortly after arriving at the island just to "try it", and found that all of her usual cheeriness disappears when she is hungover. She does not understand why others like to get drunk; herself, Anna, and Kelly find it remarkably easy to turn a conversation about alcohol into a conversation about "reasons why we don't like drinking". Helen's motto is: "Life is like a movie - write your own ending." This quote was to be her yearbook quote before she left school, but it did not work out thanks to leaving early for Venus Island. She was originally to have her yearbook quote as "D-d-d-don't make fun of my stutter!" before she decided to go for an inspirational quote rather than a comedic one. Helen considers her biggest accomplishment as being her everyday work on the island; whether it be her general islander staff duties or taking care of and looking after her "fishies", as she refers to them, she is proud of the things that she does and her cheery influence on others. She is quite self-confident, and can enjoy sometimes showing off her body a little as it provides her with a boost of confidence. Dreams and Talents Although she has not quite decided what she wants to do for a living yet, Helen has expressed great interest in working around fish, and especially at Sea Life. Despite being somewhat of a good actor, she does not wish to pursue a career as an actress primarily because of her stutter, but also because she is much more attracted to the idea of working at Sea Life. Helen's dream place to live is Venus Island, although she will gladly settle for living right next to the sea on any beautiful small island. She claims that living on the beach or by the beach is the second best thing to living underwater, which she would not hesitate to do so if it was possible. Secrets, Regrets, and Fears Perhaps ironically, one of Helen's biggest fear involves fish: she is very scared of sharks, and will panic quite a lot if she sees a live shark, although less so if it is contained. This fear can be traced back to a traumatic and scary viewing of the film Jaws as a child - much in the same way as Kourtney, although Helen has no problem with swimming in the sea. Helen is also scared somewhat of drowning, but this does not usually affect her swimming experiences. The fear only really comes into play if she is below the surface of the water and short on breath, or if she is diving in the ocean. Although the former is sudden and quick to arrive, the latter is more of a fear in the back of one's mind. Additionally, Helen is sometimes quite fearful of losing her characteristic pinkish-red hairband. This fear is usually not applicable when she is swimming under the water as, if it does happen to come off, she can easily grab it again. The fear becomes applicable in situations where she is more likely to lose it and not be able to get it back easily; she prevents this, however, by not wearing it in these situations where possible. Although Helen does not have much in the way of secrets, especially deep secrets, she does have one secret that she is too embarrassed to tell anyone about. This secret involves the questioning of her sexuality; while she is able to reveal that she realised that she found some islanders sexually attractive, she will refuse to reveal that she is especially sexually attracted to Hannah. As well as not wanting to reveal this for privacy's sake, she is also somewhat ashamed of it and does not want Hannah to think that she wants to be in a relationship with her. Category:Characters Category:Cynerice's Characters